1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for managing human resources for an organization. More particularly, the present invention the present invention relates to a system and method for automatically analyzing employees and recommending employees for resource reduction.
2. Description of the Related Art
Managers in modern business organizations have increasingly complex roles to perform in managing the various facets of the business organization. While managers differ greatly in the objectives and goals of their respective departments or areas, a key element that most managers deal with are the employees in their department or area and their efforts to retain a highly talented pool of employees while staying within given resource requirements, such as salary and stock budgets. Analyzing and assessing organizational goals and objectives is also important in determining which employees to retain during resource reduction exercises.
Periodically, due to business conditions and business performance, organizations trim their workforces by terminating (i.e., laying off) surplus employee resources. Reducing the number of employees is usually a management intensive task wherein managers determine which employees are laid-off and which employees are retained. The typical goal of resource reduction activities is to retain the higher skilled workers in a given skill group and level while reducing the number of lower skilled employees or those employees that detract from the achievement of overall organizational goals.
Using traditional human resources tools, managers manually and subjectively determine which employees should be laid-off. Whether the manager analyzes employees' skills and past job performances is often a determination left to the individual managers. Because of this, managers' biases towards or against various employees often plays a most key role in actual determinations. Higher revel managers typically lack fundamental data needed to make detailed analyses of managers' reduction decisions. Furthermore, higher level managers lack tools that would assist them in objectively reviewing managers' decisions in an efficient and timely basis. Because of these challenges, more skilled employees may be removed from the organization leaving less skilled employees to take their jobs. This talent void can be detrimental to the organization's technical and financial well being.
Additionally, traditional systems evaluate individual employees differently even though groups of employees are in similar skill groups. Managers of employees often evaluate employees based upon review criteria that is established loosely, at best, by the organization. Each manager may evaluate employees in his or her area differently based largely upon criteria developed by the manager, rather than the organization. Even if standard evaluation criteria is provided to management, there is little ability for program administers to check whether managers are actually using the standard evaluation materials.
Furthermore, the impact of a resource reduction action is typically difficult to analyze and even more difficult to estimate beforehand. When conducting a resource reduction exercise, the organization usually has a vague idea of the savings that will be achieved and the costs, in terms of severance packages and diminished employees, of the resource reduction. Impact estimates are often use crude formulas that simply reduce a percentage of the overall workforce without taking into account individual salaries in surplus skill groups. Likewise, the impact of the actual resource reduction is often difficult to ascertain without compiling lists of affected employees. These lists often do not indicate the numbers of surplus employees that were identified in various skill groups and levels.
Finally, traditional systems have little ability to assure that surplus employees are individually notified and little, if any, data is maintained evidencing employees' receipt of information regarding the resource reduction action. Some managers may fail to notify affected employees in a timely fashion and administrators of the resource reduction have little ability to ascertain which employees have been notified without manually surveying the affected employees. Surplus employees that are in possession of trade secrets or other confidential information are often not informed of their confidentiality, and often non-compete, obligations upon being laid-off from an organization.
What is needed, therefore, is a system and method that assists management by analyzing employee data to determine which employees should remain with the organization and which employees are surplus.